The Drifters
by not a zatarc
Summary: Alternate Reality. Logan and Hallie are drifters, never staying in one place for long, always getting into trouble. What do they do when the find an orphan girl that needs their help? Will things get better, or worse? finished Please Review!
1. The drunk girl and her rescuer

Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine, any other characters in this fic are my creation. Like Hallie (Hal-ee), she's mine.   
  
Summary: Alternate Reality. Logan and Hallie are friends, always watching eachother's backs...but what if they want to be more than friends? Logan/OC  
  
Note: In this reality Logan is 25. (just to let you know)  
  
The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
"Where is she?" Logan barked at the bartender, almost threatening to leap over the counter and slug the guy.  
  
The bartender didn't seem to be phased by Logan's gruffness, cocking his head to the side and staring at him while cleaning a few shot glasses. "Hey pal, a lotta girls come in here, what's she look like?"  
  
Logan sighed, gripping the side of the bar, his knuckles turning white. "She's about uh...5'4, red and black streaked hair, thin, wears a lot o' black..." he paused, looking directly at the man infront of him for any indication that he knew what Logan was talking about. "She called me from the pay phone, said her bike was busted up and she needed a ride.  
  
The bartender nodded. "Oh right, yeah she was here. She had a few drinks, then uh, I saw her head around the back."  
  
Logan turned abrubtly and walked out of the bar. He walked around the building where he saw who he was looking for, slumped down on the step beside the dumpster. "Hallie?"  
  
She smiled up at him in a goofy sort of way, squinting her eyes as she tried to focus on his face. "Heeeey there...Looooogan."  
  
He took her arm and started pulling her to her feet. Once she was up, the strong smell of alcohol assaulted his senses. "Whoa, yer drunk Hal, c'mon."  
  
Hallie scrunched up her face and glared at him almost accusingly. "I don't think soooooo." she sang.  
  
That grew a chuckled from Logan. "Yeah, y'are. Now why'd ya call me at the hotel fer a ride?"   
  
Hallie rolled her eyes and Logan started to lead her back around to the front of the bar. "I lost my bike."  
  
Logan sighed. "C'mon Hal, where is it?" He pulled her arm over his shoulder as they stumbled toward the parking lot.  
  
She smiled at him with a starry look in her eyes and she laughed. "Impound lot."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and grunted. "What'd ya do this time?"  
  
Hallie started to wobble more and would have fallen to the ground if Logan didn't catch her. He sighed, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. She giggled in a fashion that was very unlike her and playfully slapped at Logan's butt as she hung over his shoulder upside down. "You rescuin' me big boy?"  
  
"Ha. Sure Hal." Logan carried Hallie to his motorcycle and positioned her infront of him, too worried that in her drunken state she might fall off the back.  
  
*****  
  
Logan unlocked the door to his hotel room, adjusting Hallie on his shoulder and kicking the door open. He carried her to the un-made bed and laid her down gently, tossing a blanket over her. "'Night Hallie." He half smiled and stripped down to his boxers, then flopped down on the chair in the corner of the room and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Note: I know this is a short chapter but I thought I would end it there. Please Review!!! I beg you...okay, maybe not *beg* but...just review okay? 


	2. Rude awakening

The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
Logan was sleeping soundly...for a little while atleast, until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, shaking him.   
  
"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up!"  
  
It was Hallie's voice, that he was sure of, and if she didn't stop shaking him, he'd make sure she regretted it. He opened one eye and stared at her. "Are you still drunk?"  
  
She laughed. "No, I'm not." Hallie winked with a sly smile, then started pulling on his arm. "C'mon gettup!"  
  
Logan finally stood up before she yanked his arm out of the socket, still not convinced she was fully sober. "Ok, what's goin' on?"  
  
"We're goin' ta get my bike back." She started towards the door.  
  
Logan sighed. "Hallie, it's..." he glanced at the clock beside the bed. "two in the mornin', the impound lot's not open."  
  
She grinned. "I know. That's the point." she looked Logan up and down, just realizing he was in his boxers. She smiled at him thoughtfully and put a hand to her chin. "Ya know, it's a cute look, but ya might wanna put some pants on if we're goin' out."  
  
Logan sighed, grabbing his pants and shirt off the floor and hastily putting them on, along with his boots. "This ain't a good idea ya know."  
  
Hallie just shrugged. "I know. But I want my bike and I don't think they'll give it back this time."  
  
Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes as they left the hotel room.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie and Logan huddled in the dark beside the back fence of the impound lot. The fence had barbed wire on top, and the two of them also knew there were cameras...well, one camera. It wasn't the most high security place around.  
  
"What happened to the lights?" Logan peered through the fence, noticing the big flood lights weren't on.  
  
Hallie grinned. "I kinda destroyed 'em last time I hadta get my bike. They haven't fixed 'em yet!"  
  
Logan just shook his head. "You are a trip Hal."  
  
She just shrugged and smiled. "Yeh, I know." She started creeping along the side of the fence quickly.  
  
"Where ya goin'?"  
  
"There's a big hole in the fence down here, it's even big enough ta get my bike through!" Finding the break in the fence, Hallie crept through and glanced back at Logan. "Stay here and warn me if ya see any cops or rent-a-cops okay?"  
  
Logan sighed and stayed put, hoping that Hallie wouldn't get them caught, and that she knew what she was doing. For some strange reason, he had a feeling she did. He had the feeling she'd done this many times before, and the funny thing was, it didn't surprise him one bit. He had know Hallie for awhile, and he never really knew why he put up with her. Sometimes she was wild, and crazy and fun, then other times she was serious, and sullen, and quiet, or peaceful and almost romantic and cuddly. Logan shook his head and smiled, almost shocked. Was he falling for Hallie?   
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later, Hallie came out through the hole in the fence, pushing her motorcycle. "No cops huh? That's good. Let's get the hell outta here."  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side. "How ya s'posed ta take yer bike Hal? No keys."  
  
She grinned proudly, pulling a ring of keys from her pocket. "I always carry an extra set, for times like this."  
  
Logan laughed, then watched Hallie crouch down beside her bike and dig into her saddle bag.  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They didn't check my stuff." Hallie took out a license plate and screw driver from her saddle bag and started to take off her other license plate.  
  
Logan snorted. "Ya always carry an extra one o' those too?"  
  
She grinned. "Yep."   
  
After putting on the new liscense plate, Hallie pushed her bike to the street where Logan's was and started it up. She smiled at him as he got on his bike. "Thanks for comin' with me Logan. And for 'rescuing' me at the bar."  
  
"Yeh, no prob." he smiled back at her. Logan frowned when Hallie started turning her bike in the opposite direction than where the hotel was. "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"Oh yeh, I forgot ta tell you. I got a job at the hospital, nurse's assistant." She shrugged, glancing at her watch. "Late shift. Or early...whatever."  
  
Logan nodded.   
  
"Hey." Hallie called him back when he started up his Harley. "Meet me outside the hospital at 12 okay? I get a lunch break and we can do somethin'."  
  
Logan smiled. "Alright, see ya then."  
  
*****  
  
Note: I made this chapter longer, I hope you liked it! What do you think about Hallie? Please Review and I will continue!! 


	3. The tagalong

The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
Logan sat on the curb infront of the hospital, right outside the doors of the E.R. It was almost twelve, and he was meeting Hallie for lunch like he said he would. He found himself staring at the pavement idly when a young girl came out the E.R. doors, seemingly creeping away from the hospital. Logan watched with mild interest as the girl walked out infront of him, then glanced back at the hospital doors, her eyes growing wide as she bit her lip.   
  
The girl abrubtly sat on the curb beside Logan and looked up at him with pleading eyes, whispering, "Please help me out here...just go along with whatever I say 'kay?" She practically begged Logan.  
  
"Listen kid..." He didn't know what to do, or what the girl was going to do, so he just nodded and sat there.  
  
"Hey kid! There you are." A man came out of the hospital dressed in scrubs, looking like some kind of doctor or surgeon or whatever. He was tall and bulky, almost looking like a wrestler, but clean shaven and he had short hair. The man stood over the girl, his arms crossed. "Look I told you that you can't leave unless a parent or guardian picks you up."  
  
The girl looked up at him, smiling with sparkling amber colored eyes. She stood up and pointed to Logan. "This *is* my parent slash guardian."  
  
Logan's jaw dropped for a second and he tried to wipe the shocked expression off his face as the man in the medical scrubs looked at him.   
  
"You're the kid's father?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat and got to his feet. "Yeh,...she's mine." he replied hesitantly.  
  
The man sighed like he was relieved. "Sorry we couldn't get you here sooner, your kid wouldn't say anything about who her parents were or anything like that." He looked at the girl. "Why didn't you just tell me your name?"  
  
She smiled innocently, playing her cute little kid act for the guy. "Dad always told me not to tell personal stuff to strangers."  
  
"Mmm hmm." The guy looked back at Logan. "Well sir, you'll just have to fill out some papers and you both can go home."   
  
Logan sighed, and as if the little girl could sense that he was not liking this, she latched onto his arm and mouthed, 'please' to him. It wasn't like Logan to get involved in anyone else's business, or really care...but he was kind of stuck now.  
  
*****  
  
After filling out phony information on the paperwork, Logan walked back outside, looking around for Hallie to see if she'd been waiting for him. She still wasn't there yet, so he plopped himself back down on the curb. He looked to the side as the little girl followed him and took a seat at his side. Logan raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Whaddaya want kid?", gruffly.   
  
"Nothin'..." she trailed off, the smile fading from her face.  
  
"What was that all about back there? You didn't want yer parents ta find out you were in the E.R. or somethin'?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "No. I don't have parents." She paused for a second and smiled. "I just needed a few stitches...see?" she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the stitchwork.  
  
Logan nodded. "Sorry kid."  
  
She shrugged. "It's okay...but I'm s'posed ta live at the orphanage...I kinda ran away..." the girl bit down on her lip and started to squirm a little. "Please don't take me back there! Don't tell! Please, I can't go back." she bowed down her head.  
  
Logan looked over at her. He felt kind of bad for the kid, but really didn't know what he could do. "It's okay kid." he tried for changing the subject. "What's yer name?"  
  
She smiled at him with a cocky grin. "What's *yours*?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Grace."  
  
"Hallie."  
  
They both turned around.  
  
Hallie plopped down on the other side of Grace and smiled. "How ya doin'? Mind if I join? Hey Logan, you plan on eatin', 'cause I'm starved."  
  
Logan straightened up, then got to his feet and looked at Hallie. "Guess you heard huh?"  
  
"Yeh." Hallie pulled Logan over to her, smiling brightly at Grace who grinned and waved back. "So, can we keep her?!"  
  
Logan smacked himself in the forhead and sighed. "She's not a puppy Hallie."  
  
Hallie rolled her eyes, slumping to the side. "I *know* that." she shook her head. "Oh come on Logan, she doesn't have family, and we can't take her back to that orphanage. She's terrified of going back there, can't you tell?"  
  
"We can't just keep a kid Hal, we'll be arrested for kidnapping." He told her realistically.  
  
She just shook her head, looking back at Grace who still sat on the curb, now fiddling with her shoelaces. "Aw c'mon, she's cute. Plus *you* got connections! We can get a fake birth certificate, the works! What's your recent fake i.d. say your last name is anyway?" Hallie smirked.  
  
Logan sighed. "Black, I think...why?"  
  
Hallie laughed. "Very original..." she mumbled sarcastically. "Well, Grace is gonna need a last name ta put on her birth certificate *Dad*."  
  
Logan waved his hands around in the air, shaking his head. "No way, this ain't gonna work, uh uh, I don't think so. I'm not goin' along with yer little plan this time Hallie."  
  
She pouted. "Oh come on Logan! I'll get a new i.d. too, I can be Hallie Black!" she laughed.  
  
Logan just cocked his head to the side, looking down at Grace. She looked so sad to him, so hopeful. Great. Now he couldn't turn the kid down. He turned back to Hallie with a half-hearted smile. "Fine...Mrs. Black." he smirked. Logan didn't think *anyone* would believe Grace was Hallie and his kid, though she could be adopted. "I'll get the paperwork done tonight. But I still don't like this idea...we live in hotels Hallie! Maybe we can find someone else who'll take her later." he grumbled the last part to himself.  
  
Hallie just shrugged, running up to Grace and taking the kid's hands, jumping up and down. "We're gonna be a family! You don't hafta go back to that nastey orphage kid."  
  
Grace's face lit up. "Really?!"  
  
"Yep. But we gotta pretend me and Logan are your parents. He's gonna get everything set up, it'll be legit." Hallie smiled.  
  
Grace arched an eyebrow, looking over at Logan. "He seems kinda...mad."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him." Hallie smiled, then walked over to Logan. "Hang tight for a sec kid."  
  
Logan had his arms crossed and stared at the hospital building. "What about yer job Hal? We can't stick around here with the kid, we'll hafta move on again."  
  
She just shrugged with a smile. "Oh that's okay...I got fired today."  
  
His eyes widened. "What? What'd ya do?"  
  
Hallie smiled innocently. "Well I was wheeling a gourney with some electrical thing-a-ma-jig down the hall, and when I touched it, uh..."  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
"I kinda zapped it by accident, shortin' out the thingy and it exploded..." she paused and smiled at Logan sheepishly. "They fired me 'cause they found out I'm a mutant...Anyway...no worries about loosin' my job now huh?" Hallie half grinned.  
  
Logan's brows furrowed and he glanced at Grace. "What about us bein' mutants Hal...the kid..."  
  
"Er..." she scratched the back of her head. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it. And it's not like we hafta tell her right away anyways..." Hallie grabbed Logan's arm. "C'mon, now let's go get somethin' to eat."   
  
"Hey kid!" Logan called to Grace. "Wanna get somethin' ta eat?"  
  
Grace smiled, walking back to Logan and Hallie. "Yeh, sure." She looked at them both. "So, where's your car?"  
  
Logan and Hallie both looked at eachother. "Car?"  
  
*****  
  
Note: Ok, that was a long chapter. Hope somebody liked it. Do you think Hallie and Logan should keep Grace? It may cause them troubles later on...Right now they're both pretty young and not really thinking about consequenses, they just go on day by day, but now they've got a little kid to take care of. Where is she gonna sleep? Maybe when they move on Logan and Hallie will actually have to *share* a hotel room. haha. Yeh well...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Aunt and Uncle

Note: Woohoo! I got reviews! Go me...*ahem* My Logan-muse is very happy as well. Anyways...on with the next chapter!  
  
The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
Hallie, Logan, and their new tag-along, Grace, went to a small train car diner for lunch. It was quiet, not crowded, and no one would ask them any questions. Grace was sitting beside Hallie, across the little table from Logan.  
  
Once they had gotten their food, Hallie figured it was time for some talking. She leaned sideways on the table so she was watching Grace. "So kid, how old are ya anyways?"  
  
Grace smiled, sipping at her chocolate milkshake. "Eight. How old are you?" the girl raised her eyebrows.  
  
Logan didn't seem to be paying attention, as he was primarily focused on consuming his steak sandwich.  
  
"Twenty-two." Hallie answered, still leaning intently against the table.  
  
"What about him?" Grace jerked a thumb towards Logan, still oblivious to their conversation.  
  
"Logan's twenty-five." Hallie took a big sloppy bite of her sandwich, then slurped the rest of her coca-cola through the straw.  
  
"You can't be my parents." Grace said almost sadly, pushing around the rest of her food with a fork. "You would've had to've been like fourteen when I was born."  
  
Hallie laughed, nearly spitting out her food. "Whoa, damn, and you're eight?" She smiled. "Well uh...we can still be legal guardians...right Logan?"  
  
He finally looked up, acknowledging that he was half-listening now. "Huh? Oh...sure, aunt and uncle or somethin'."  
  
Hallie shrugged. "That'll work."  
  
Grace smiled. "That's good, then I don't gotta call you mom and dad."  
  
Logan snorted. "That's a relief." He took another bite of his burger. "We can't stay in Ohio anymore though."  
  
Hallie and Grace both seemed to nod. Hallie looked from Logan to Grace thoughfully. "Where should we head to? Some no-name, middle o' nowhere town?"  
  
"Sound's good ta me." Logan mumbled.  
  
Grace piped up. "Hey guys! Can I get my own motorcycle helmet!?"  
  
Hallie and Logan both looked at eachother, Logan's eyes narrowing as he stared at Grace. "Uh, maybe we should get a truck. It'll be a long drive anyways...."  
  
Hallie nodded in agreement. "Yeh, that's a good idea."  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, Hallie had gathered up her things from her own hotel room and done a little shopping with Grace so she'd have more to wear. Hallie thought it a funny thing that the eight year old insisted in wearing mostly black clothes, just like she did.   
  
After all the things they had to do, Hallie and Grace went back to Logan's hotel room to wait for him to finish getting their paperwork in changing their names and saying they were Grace's legal guardians, her aunt and uncle. "Hey kid, you look tired, why don't ya pull out the folding bed and hit the sack?"  
  
"Okay..." Grace mumbled quietly, getting off the big bed where she was watching t.v. and scurrying towards the closet.  
  
Once the bed was out and all made nice and neat, Grace got under the blankets and laid down. "Hey Hallie?"  
  
"Hmm?" she glanced over at the girl as she started towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Grace blew a lock of her long black hair out of her face. "Is Logan your boyfriend?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
Hallie laughed, shaking her head. "No girl, he's not. Logan's not the type to let a girl drag him down."  
  
Grace just nodded, not really understanding what Hallie meant, but she was too sleepy to ask or wait for a long explanation. "Okay, 'night." She laid her head against her pillow, curling into a ball and falling asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie came out of the shower dressed in a black pajama tank top and some black shorts. She stopped with a short gasp when she saw Logan laying on the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt, watching t.v. "Jeeze Logan, you scared me!"  
  
"Shh...the kid's sleepin'." he gestured toward Grace in the pull out bed near the dresser.  
  
Hallie smiled, arching an eyebrow. "Wow, you're really gettin' into this kid deal huh?" she smirked.  
  
Logan grunted, rolling to the side as he started to sit up. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Hallie hopped on the bed. "Oh c'mon Logan, we're both adults. We can share the bed, that is...unless you can't handle it?" she smirked.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "I think I can manage Hal." He was really grinning inside, knowing that he's wanted the chance to get closer to Hallie, but wasn't sure how to go about doing that.   
  
Hallie got under the covers and rolled on her side. "'Night Logan, an' shut the t.v. will ya?"  
  
Logan grabbed the t.v. remote and turned the power off, then reached for the light, glancing at Hallie for a second with a smirk. "No late night wake up calls this time right Hal?" Not getting a responce, Logan heard a small 'snurf' sound, and knew she had fallen asleep already. A smile made it's way to his lips and he laid back and went to sleep.  
  
***** 


	5. Having someone

Note: The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Hey Montana' by Eve 6.  
  
The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
Logan sat up, blindling looking around in the darkness of the hotel room. He heard some muffled crying and thought it had been Grace, but rolling over he noticed that it was Hallie. He gently shook her shoulder to try and wake her up. "Hallie?"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, putting her hand on top of the one on her shoulder. "Logan?" Hallie whispered slowly. She sat up, absently brushing tears from her cheek.  
  
"You were cryin' in yer sleep." He told her softly, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the reflection of the tear rolling down her soft cheeks. "Ya wanna talk about it?"  
  
Hallie shook her head, getting closer to Logan. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head up against his chest as he leaned back on the pillows again. "No. Just...hold me okay?"  
  
Logan smiled slightly, hesitantly putting a hand on her back. He leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. "Sure Hal." He whispered softly, listening to her fall back into dreamland. Logan had no idea what could make her cry in her sleep like that, and he knew it was something that meant alot to her, and if she didn't want to talk about it, she probably never would. She was alot like him that way, Logan wasn't a stranger to nightmares either. He often remembered waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, sometimes wishing then there was a girl to hold him. Maybe eventually, there would be.  
  
*****  
  
No one sees the color of your eyes  
  
No one sees you smile  
  
No one knows the secrets that you hide  
  
No one sees you cry  
  
*****  
  
Hallie opened her eyes slowly, shifting in her position as she lay against Logan. She smiled for a second, then carefully slipped out from his tender grasp, rolling off the bed and getting to her feet. She peered through the dimness of the room at the bright neon glow of the alarm clock that read: 5:07a.m. She stood infront of the window for a moment, then pulled her duffle bag out from underneath the bed and grabbed some clothes to get dressed.  
  
Hallie pulled on a pair of boots, slowly creeping towards the pull out bed where Grace slept and standing over her. The little girl looked so peaceful there, almost like a little angel, though this kid was no angel. Hallie smiled to herself, thinking of how Grace reminder her of herself. She stood beside the door, watching Logan for a few seconds before she slipped out.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, hey Uncle Logan wake up!"  
  
He opened his eyes blearily and found Grace standing beside the bed, staring him in the face. "Don't call me that." he grumbled, letting his arm flop over the side of the bed.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. She smiled slyly and grabbed his arm, pulling back as hard as she could. "Get up!"  
  
Logan was now half way pulled off the bed, until suddenly Grace yanked on his arm one more time, his top half out weighing his bottom half and he tumbled onto the floor.   
  
Grace laughed out loud, not paying any attention to the glare that Logan was giving her. She then stood with her arms crossed as he groaned and finally stood up.  
  
He looked around, stretching and yawning. "Where's Hallie?" Logan looked down at Grace.  
  
She just shrugged and pointed to something on the bed. "I dunno. But she left a note."  
  
For a second Logan's heart caught in his throat. He feared that she took off, like he often did. Maybe she felt they were getting too close. He picked the note up slowly, almost unable to read the words.  
  
Hey Logan- Just went to grab us that truck. Be ready to leave when I get back. -HALLIE  
  
Logan let out the breath he was holding, relieved. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Grace. "Start pickin' up yer shi...er...stuff." He caught himself before saying something that wasn't for little ears to hear. That was going to take getting used to. "We gotta be ready ta get goin' once Hallie's back."  
  
Grace smirked for a second, waving a little finger at Logan. "I know what you were gonna say. I'm not stupid ya know!" she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, you don't gotta hold back when I'm around just 'cause I'm eight. Trust me, I heard worse."  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head as he watched Grace put her fold out together and shove it back in the closet. He started picking up his clothes, taking out some to wear, then shoved everything else in his bag.  
  
*****   
  
Note: Please review! 


	6. Haircut

Note: Thank you tons everyone for your kind reviews! My Logan-muse has been bragging all day. lol. Here's another chapter...not too much happens but it will soon! Please stick around! If ya do, I might be able to get Logan to make us some cookies! *laughs*  
  
The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
Logan and Grace were standing outside the hotel with all their things when a big old red truck pulled infront of them. Hallie leaned out the window from the driver's seat and smiled, waving to them. "Hey guys." she hopped out of the truck and starting picking up their bags and tossing them in the bed of the truck.   
  
Logan arched an eyebrow, staring at the truck. "Where's yer bike?"  
  
Hallie just shrugged. "Oh, I hadta trade it in for this." she smiled. "Well, it was either my bike or yours, and your Harley is in better shape."  
  
Logan snorted. "Damn right. You only had a lousy Suzuki anyways." he smirked slyly, and started towards the other side of the parking lot. "I better get my bike."  
  
Hallie laughed and nodded, standing infront of Grace. "Hey kid. You want some donuts?"  
  
Grace beamed. "Sure!" she practically dove inside the truck as Hallie pointed to where the donuts were.   
  
Hallie pulled a wooden board from the bed of the pickup and set it up as a ramp as Logan came back with his motorcycle. She waved him over with a smile. "C'mon slow poke, let's get movin'."  
  
Logan half smiled. "Alright, alright, I'm comin'." He pushed his bike toward the truck and started up the ramp.   
  
Hallie climbed in the back to help pull the bike in, though she knew Logan didn't really need the help.  
  
"So, who's drivin'?"  
  
Hallie shrugged. "You." she told him with a smile. "The truck's got back seats, so there's plenty of room for Grace an' everything."  
  
Logan nodded. "Alright, then what're we waitin' for? Let's get a move on."   
  
Hallie and Logan both got into the truck, prepared to leave their old life behind. For them this was nothing new, they had both moved around alot, never staying in one place for very long. Grace had been at the orphanage most of her life, so this was sort of a big change, but she was welcoming it with open arms, happy to call Logan and Hallie 'family'.  
  
*****  
  
Out on the road, Hallie kept glancing at Grace in the back seat. She turned back to Logan, who was focused completely on the road and nothing else. "Hey, Logan." she waved a hand infront of his face when he didn't respond.  
  
Logan shook his head, glancing at Hallie, then back on the road. "Yeh?"  
  
She shifted in her seat. "We should probably cut Grace's hair. Ya know, so no one recognizes her or anythin'. I mean, what if that orphanage reported her missing?"  
  
Logan just nodded. "Alright, we'll get the kid a haircut then."  
  
Grace heard herself being spoken of and leaned against the back of Hallie's seat, pushing her long black hair behind her ears. "Hey, can I get red streaks like Hallie!?"  
  
Logan laughed and Hallie just turned and looked at Grace. "I think just a cut. Maybe later you can get some color." she winked.  
  
Grace sighed, flopping back against her seat. "Okay..."  
  
Logan squinted his eyes, adjusting the visor so the sun wasn't blinding him. He rolled down the window and let his arm hang over the side. "There's a strip mall up ahead, we can stop there and get some scissors and whatever else we'll need."  
  
Grace's eyes widened. "You two are gonna cut my hair?!" she asked in non-belief.  
  
Hallie laughed. "Don't worry kid, we won't mess ya up...too bad anyways." she joked.  
  
Grace smacked her hand against the back of the seat, making Hallie laugh. "That's not funny!"  
  
Logan just sighed, taking the exit to the mall.   
  
*****  
  
Grace ran a hand through her now, very short, black hair. She wrinkled her nose slightly, frowning. "It's short." she grumbled.  
  
Hallie smiled lopsidedly. "Sorry kid, it hadta be a big change from your old look." she shrugged.  
  
Grace sighed, looking at Logan. "What do ya think?" she tried for a smile.  
  
Logan glanced back at her from the driver's seat of the big old truck. "Look's fine." Like he really knew what to say anyway. He started up the truck again and began pulling out of the parking lot. "We should get goin'."  
  
Hallie nodded, leaning back in her seat and resting her head against the window. "Anyone else want lunch?"  
  
"I do." Grace replied quietly from the back, still playing with her hair.  
  
Logan grunted. "There ain't much around here, but first food place we see, I'll stop."  
  
Hallie and Grace both nodded and they drove on once again.  
  
***** 


	7. Bar fight

Note: Someone review? Please? I didn't get any last chapter...did it suck that bad? ;_; Oh crud...my muse just slashed at my computer screen....Hey! Don't do that! Go be raging on someone else's property!! *hears growl from Logan-muse as he stalks off*  
  
The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
The first food place Logan saw happened to be a bar. But since there didn't look to be any other type of eatery for miles, that's where they went to eat. It had a diner too, so that wasn't so bad.  
  
Grace stared up at the old bar sign, 'Sundowners', the place was called. She shrugged, following Logan and Hallie in, sticking close to them.  
  
They were an odd trio really. Logan and Hallie looked like a couple of bikers, then they had this kid with them. It caused a few of the bar's patrons to stare at them for a few seconds before continuing with their meals and drinks.  
  
"I'm goin' ta get a few drinks." Logan called to Hallie, then took off towards the bar.  
  
Hallie sighed, looking at Grace. "C'mon kid, let's get a table."  
  
They walked to a booth in the corner near a window and sat down. Hallie stared out the window as it started to rain. She laughed to herself, figuring Logan would be happy that she threw a tarp over his bike.  
  
A waitress stepped toward them just as Logan came back from the bar with a couple beers, and they started ordering their food.  
  
*****  
  
Logan and Hallie had both finished eating and were now chatting about this and that as Grace picked at the remainder of her french fries.  
  
Logan got up to get another beer, when a man that had previously been playing pool came up to him with his friend. Logan eyed the two casually, not really paying much attention. They were both pretty big guys, beer guts, beards, and they each had to be over six feet tall. One of the men grabbed Logan's shoulder, forcing him to spin around. "Whaddaya want bub?" Logan growled in an annoyed tone.  
  
The man with the redish beard and bandana leaned back, pointing to his friend behind him. "Me an' my buddy here got a bet goin'..." he snickered.  
  
"Yeh, so?" Logan grumbled, crossing his arms and scowling at the two. If they were looking for a fight, he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"So...shortstuff..." the other man interrupted with a laugh. "Are ya, or ain'tcha a mutie?"  
  
The red haired man just laughed.  
  
Logan's lip started to curl into a snarl.   
  
*****  
  
Hallie had been watching Logan from the booth, when she suddenly realized there could be trouble. She glanced at Grace who didn't seem to notice anything being wrong. "Stay here kid. If anythin' happens I want you to run to the truck you hear me?" she got up and started towards Logan.  
  
"But-?" Grace looked up, wondering what was going on. She then saw Logan and the two men and cringed back in the booth. "Oh..."  
  
*****  
  
Hallie stepped in beside Logan, eyeing the two roughnecks. "What's goin' on here boys?" she raised an eyebrow at them, a simple smirk on her face.  
  
The red bearded guy gave her an awful glare. "Stay outta this sweets."  
  
Hallie rested her arm on Logan's shoulder and leaned on him, still staring at the men. "Why should I blubber gut?!"  
  
"Watch it girlie!" the other man snarled, then backhanded Hallie in the face, knocking her to the floor.  
  
Logan lost it. He growled, punching the guy in the jaw and feeling the crunch of the bone breaking on his knuckles. "Don't you touch her!" he snarled.  
  
Hallie got to her feet, wiping the blood that began to trickle from the corner of her mouth. Her fists were clenched, and electricity began to spark around them, glowing a soft white. She outstretched her arms towards the other man left standing, then opened her palms and blasted him in the chest with a stream of electricity, knocking him down, unconscious.  
  
"Well, so much fer actin' normal." Logan sighed, dodging out of the way as another bar patron attacked him from behind, swinging an empty beer bottle.  
  
"They're muties!!" someone yelled from the crowd, then all hell broke loose.  
  
Logan growled as he was hit with a chair, grunting as it broke across his back. He unsheathed his claws, hearing audible gasps from some of the attackers.  
  
"Oh shit!" Hallie exclaimed, remembering Grace at the booth they were at. She glanced over, not seeing the girl, then as her gaze shifted to the door, she saw Grace staring at her and Logan with wide, unbelieving eyes. She looked afraid...but not just because of the fight, she looked afraid of Hallie and Logan. "Grace wait!" Hallie yelled, watching as the eight year old turned around and ran out the door into the pouring rain. "Logan! Grace-"  
  
"I know, I saw 'er." Logan grumbled, knocking down someone else. "We gotta get outta here!" he grabbed Hallie's arm, dragging her out of the bar.  
  
*****  
  
Note: Pretty please review??? Just click the little button at the bottom of the screen....and there will be more chapters! Just like magic! Well...almost. heh. 


	8. Family

Note: The song in this chapter is 'More Than Fine' by Switchfoot.  
  
The Drifters  
  
*****  
  
When I wake in the morning  
  
I want to blow into pieces.  
  
I want more than just okay, more than just okay.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie and Logan both raced out into the rain, away from the brawling of the bar and thankful that no one had bothered, or were stupid enough, to follow them. Logan stopped and sniffed the air, then turned to look at their old and beaten pick-up. "She's at the truck." he told Hallie, pointing towards it.  
  
She nodded, and the two of them calmly walked over. Hallie spotted Grace sitting in the bed of the truck near Logan's Harley, curled up with her knees close to her chest. Hallie approached her slowly and climbed into the back of the truck, holding out a hand for Logan to give her a minute.   
  
Grace could hear her coming into the truck, and when Hallie's hand touched her shoulder, she flinched away, burying her face into her knees and sniffling.   
  
Hallie pulled her hand away with a frown, and knelt beside the cowering girl. She sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you Grace...I-"  
  
"I know." the young girl sniffled, looking up just enough so that her amber eyes showed.  
  
Hallie's eyebrows furrowed and Logan stood beside the truck, leaning against it and watching the two. "Then...what's the matter?"  
  
Grace shrugged. "You...surprised me." she sniffled again.  
  
"Because we're mutants?" Logan supplied, ignoring the rain that was soaking them all through to the bone.  
  
Grace nodded slowly. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she looked up and wiped her tears with a shirt sleave that was soaking wet anyway.  
  
Hallie looked at Logan with a crooked smile and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we thought maybe...you wouldn't wanna stay with us."  
  
Grace half smiled. "I still woulda. I love you guys, you're my family now."  
  
Logan chuckled, then smacked his hand on the side of the truck. "Well then, no problem here." he smiled. "Now let's hit the road 'fore the cops show up."  
  
Grace stood up, taking Hallie's hand as they climbed out of the truck and inside.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the truck, Hallie took the wheel to give Logan a break. It was getting late and everyone was tired and soaking wet. "Well, where to folks?" she laughed.  
  
"Oregon!" Grace perked up, a great big smile across her face.  
  
"That'll take some drivin'." Logan grumbled with a lopsided smile.   
  
"Why Oregon?" Hallie questioned, still staring out at the road.   
  
Grace shrugged. "I dunno. It's far away and...I've never been there!" she smiled.  
  
Logan ruffled her now short black hair. "Well, Oregon it is then."  
  
Grace just leaned against Logan, having sat up front this time. She closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe these couple of drifters would settle down, and she would be with her new family, live her new life, and be happy.  
  
*****The End*****  
  
Note: I know this chapter was short, but that's the end! I will write a sequel taking place a few years later if anyone is interested. Please review!!! 


End file.
